Chosen
by ElectricBluAngelz
Summary: Since the moment they met, Mace Windu has known that Zipporah Vasilica was destined to be his Padawan. However, he never expected the rollercoaster ride that he is going to recieve in becoming her master.[Read and Review, please!]


_I do not own any of the characters from Star Wars._

_Author's note: Alright, this starts around the time Obi-Wan joins the Academy. Bear with me here, people, this is my first Star Wars fic and I've only seen the movies. I'm kinda relying on Wikipedia for my information. If I messed something up, please, tell me. _

_**Chosen**_

**Chapter 1**

**Zipporah Vasilica**

Mace Windu had decided since he'd heard her name mentioned that she was going to be his Padawan one day. He didn't know why or for what reason but ever since he'd come face to face with the little girl before him, he knew she was destined for brilliance amongst the Jedi. There was something about her presence that was dominating, even for such a small girl, yet so very calm, relaxed, like nothing could touch her. He'd met her before on Naboo, where she was born, not even six months before that very moment. She had been very patient, even though it appeared that she didn't care for the presence of the boys around her that day.

_"You are a Jedi, are you not?" Her voice was soft, light, like a breeze. Mace Windu noted that she spoke every word as though she had been speaking for centuries, which told him that the little girl in front of him was quite intelligent. She looked to her queen, beside Windu, and bowed to her, as was expected, before returning her attention on the dark-skinned Jedi. "My mother says that I will be joining the Jedi Academy as well...very soon."_

_Mace Windu looked down at her, somewhat amused but equally serious. "Is that so?" he asked. "What is your name, youngling?"_

_The girl looked as though she might glare at him for referring to her as "youngling" but decided against it and bowed to him just as she had her Queen, "My name is..."_

They were sitting in the Council Room, each of the Members of the Jedi Council had their eyes upon her. He didn't really understand what reason she had to be there but Master Yoda appeared to want to question her. For what reasons? Only the Grand Master knew. She was a petite figure of about four-foot-two with dark-red hair that extended passed her shoulders, pulled into a ponytail, and abnormal amethyst-colored eyes, which he knew was catching the attention of most Jedi in the room. The girl was dressed in beige robes with identical colored pants and brown boots.

"Zipporah Vasilica your name is?" questioned Master Yoda from beside Windu. The little green creature seemed just as curious about her as everyone else was. Besides her eyes, the most peculiar thing about her presence was that the Force seemed to hum much more strongly. He didn't quite understand it and he was sure that none of the others did either. Perhaps the midi-chlorians were much stronger in her? Or perhaps she had the most? He didn't know, which both fascinated and agitated him. Mace Windu did not like surprises.

She bowed respectfully to him as she had Windu when they met. "Yes, Master Yoda," she answered, her voice soft, calm and very polite.

"I see..." said the green-skinned elder Jedi. "Strong you are, Little One. Sense it, everyone does." The girl remained silent as Yoda seemed to go into thought for a moment. "Know the Jedi Code do you?"

"Yes," she answered. "I have studied as much as I can about the Jedi before coming here. I want to be of use."

"Recite," Yoda ordered, watching her expectingly. He could tell a part of Yoda was pleased with the girl. To know much about the Jedi before coming here...knowing how to read and write already, was very impressive. Then again, Windu thought, she is a member of the Naboo nobles. He too was pleased with this. It meant she would excel quickly.

Zipporah nodded and recited the code, perfectly:

_"There is no emotion; there is peace._

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

_There is no death; there is the force."_

A small smile appeared on the elder Jedi's face and he nodded. "Very good, youngling," he said, before continuing with whatever plan the male had concocting in his mind. "Interpret the Code can you?"

Zipporah looked a bit bewildered, bringing her eyes to the ground, but not in shame, as though she was trying to recollect the interpretation. She looked up again, glowing eyes settling on Yoda. "I will not," she said, softly. There was a stir amongst the circle, each member whispering to each other, save for Yoda and himself. Yoda appeared almost disappointed and the humming around the girl increased, making everyone whispering glance at her in surpise. She appeared patient and somewhat stoic, which was oddly well-pulled off, even for her small appearance.

"I refuse to interpret it," she spoke, loudly, looking around at the members of the Council. They stopped exchanging words to look at the girl in even more surprise for speaking without being spoken to. "Because everyone has the free will to interpret it as they please. I have not come up with my own interpretation so I won't say until I have."

That made Windu wonder, vaguely, what would happen if he did take her under his wing when she reached the Tournament Day? Such an answer was not what any of the members wanted to hear from her, save Master Yoda, who seemed to be caught in the middle of his own judgement of the girl. Windu acknowledged that the girl was extremely strong and intelligent but this could also be dangerous, for many like her fled to the Dark Side. The Sith would want her as well, if she excelled quickly and became even stronger than she was now. Possible complications would be the result of that.

Yoda seemed to acknowledge this as well. "Say this you do. But turn your back on us will you?"

The young girl looked insulted by this, almost as though the Jedi Grand Master had spit in her face. "If I am to become a Jedi," she responded, her voice giving off the annoyance she seemed to feel, "then it is my duty and pride to serve the Galactic Republic and you..."

He accepted this. "And what proof do we have that you won't turn your back on his, Little One?" demanded Windu, seriously.

She bristled under the question. "For what reason do I have?" she replied, just as seriously. "I have no reason to betray you and I know you have no reason to betray me..."

Yoda smiled at this. "Smart one, she is, Mace Windu," he said, looking to the tall dark-skinned Jedi. Windu nodded in agreement. "A good Padawan she will become..." He waved a hand at the girl and watched as she was escorted out. Windu then, with many others, stared the Grand Master with curiosity.

One of the members finally got the gall to speak. "Are you sure about this, Master Yoda? There is a possibility--"

"Heard you what the youngling said?" Master Yoda questioned, calmly, cutting off his comrad. "A strong, competent Jedi, I believe she will become."

Windu remained silent, watching the conversation over the girl begin to commence. It was obvious that Yoda had struck a chord and with it brought a whole new conversation of the girl's peculiarity. She was different from the other children there and he could tell by the way the Force reacted to her. The midi-chlorians in him had hummed greatly and were now urging him to take her on.

_

* * *

Tell me what you think!_


End file.
